


Hush

by gippeoyox



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gippeoyox/pseuds/gippeoyox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao visits the leader's shared room to cuddle with Kris, but things escalate while Suho is still asleep..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English speaker, so sorry if I've made any mistakes! I hope you enjoy this short fic anyways! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, any feedback would be nice! Thank you for reading!~

"Ouch! Shit-"  
"Shhh.." Kris exclaimed in a hushed tone, silencing his chuckles against his hand. Tao softly apologized and laughed as well. Finally he managed to crawl into the man's bed. Across the room they could see Kris' roommate Suho breathing deeply and rhytmically, vast asleep.   
"We need to keep quiet.."   
"I know.." Tao giggled in response, pulling the covers over the both of them. For a moment they looked at each other, their eyes locking in the almost complete darkness.   
"I missed your touch." Kris whispered, running his fingers over the boy's back. Slowly, the man's fingers found their way to the hems of his shirt and slipped underneath, his fingers now tracing invisible shapes over the boy's tan skin.   
"I missed you.." Tao muttered softly before pressing his lips on Kris'. 

Tao had come to the leader's shared room to cuddle with his lover. He had no intentions of going further than that, but he couldn't control his urges. Kris knew that. Taking a break from their still gentle kisses, he moved slightly to the side. Peppering Tao's cheek in feather light kisses, he made his way over to the boy's ear. Tao felt chills run down his spine as the man playfully nibbled on his earlobe. Kris grinned as he felt the boy's fingers run through his blond hair, pressing a kiss on his lips again.   
"Kris.. We can't.. Junmyeon-hyung is-" Tao mumbled, slightly out of breath.   
"He's sleeping.." Kris smiled against the boy's skin. "Just.. Hush.." He then breathed, and Tao held his breath. Swiftly, the boy took his shirt off. Kris let his hands run over his stomach, still amazed at his slender but muscular frame. He pressed a kiss on the boy's jaw and them pulled his own shirt off. His hands found Tao's and their fingers intertwined for a moment, their lips making contact again. 

A surprised yelp escaped Tao's lips as he felt a sudden pressure on his crotch. He looked in Suho's direction, but the shadowy figure did not move. Kris gently massages Tao's bulge and the boy tilts his head. He breathes an unwilling husky moan into the man's ear and feels his already half erect member against his leg, only turning him on more.   
"Shit, Tao.." Kris whispered as he hooked his fingers on the elastic of Tao's underwear, slowly pulling the fabric down. Tao wrapped his arms around the man as all of his clothes were removed. Kris was hovering centimeters above him, a smirk on his lips. Tao's hands found their way to the man's head and his fingers intertwined with his bleached hair, gently pushing their heads together in a passionate kiss. Their lips and tongues explored the already familiar taste and Kris felt his heart warm as he pulled the boy closer. Somewhere along the way, Kris had lost his underwear as well and it wasn't long before Tao felt his hand around his member, stroking excruciatingly slowly. His whimpered and arched his back, his lips shortly parting from Kris'. One arm reached out from under the covers and swiftly opened the nightstand drawer, taking out a small bottle. Tao looked up at him with knowing eyes. 

"Please.." The boy whispered, and Kris pecked his lip with a smirk. He had never been able to resist Tao's puppy-eyes, but it wasn't like he wanted to resist then anyways. Pouring some of the thick liquid onto his fingers, he moved his hands towards the boy's entrance. He felt the boy's nails dig into his back as he entered one finger first, then adding the second one. He started moving them and felt the boy tremble underneath him, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from making too much noise.   
"'You okay?" Kris asked softly, mouthing at the skin of Tao's neck. The boy nodded and put his hands on Kris' cheeks as he retreated his fingers. The blonde put on a condom skillfully and then quickly went back into his original position on top of Tao.   
"Stay as quiet as possible.." Kris warned once again, and Tao chuckled softly.   
"You too, hyung.." He smirked lightly and finally felt the man's member poking at his entrance. He breathed out as Kris entered him, wrapping his arms around the boy again. The blond moaned lowly and softly at Tao's warmness and gave him some time to adjust. When he felt Tao slowly rolling his hips, he started moving as well. 

"Ah- Kris-" Tao cried out in a low voice as the man picked up speed. Kris' eyes shot in Suho's direction, but the man was still laying there motionless. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple as he kept thrusting, holding back his moans.   
"T-Tao.." He whimpered, voice husky.   
"Mmh..hmmpf.." Tao pressed his face against Kris' shoulder. White blots appeared in his vision as Kris repeatedly thrusted against his sweet spot. He clenched unwillingly, and Kris moaned out in surprise. Both their heads shocked to the side to look at the sleeping man, but he seemed to be sleeping deeply enough. With the adrenaline of the situation building up besides the pure pleasure, the two felt themselves approaching their climax. Tao was the first to loose it, digging his nails into Kris' shoulders once more. Kris felt the boy shaking underneath him and that pushed him over the edge. Slowly grinding their hips together, they rode their orgasms out. Then, carefully, Kris pulled his condom off and tossed it in the trash. With some tissues he helped Tao clean up, and the boy reached out to grab their underwear. After putting those on they snuggled up close together, still slightly out of breath. 

"That was.. Different.." Tao breathed out. Kris chuckled and pressed a soft kiss on his bare shoulder.   
"Dangerous.. It was great." They shared a gentle kiss and wrapped their arms around each other, Tao leaning his head against Kris' chest as they let themselves fall asleep. 

\-- 

"Good morning.." Tao yawned and stretched his limbs. He swung his legs over the corner of the bed and felt the carpet under his feet. Behind him, Kris sat up as well. The man wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and pressed his cheek against his back, closing his eyes and enjoying his scent. From the other bed, Suho was getting up as well. It wasn't the first time Tao had crept into their room at night to sleep in Kris' bed, so the boy just smiled.   
"Good morning, hyung!" Just then he noticed the dark circles under his eyes. Tao frowned. Suho's eyes met his and then Kris', and he stood still for a moment. His face was professionally kept neutral but still showing hints of disgust.   
"Next time you two decide to fuck, please, please do it somewhere else." Tao felt his face turn red immediately, averting his gaze. Behind him he heard Kris snort, and he elbowed him in his stomach to shut him up.   
"Hy-Hyung.." Tao tried, but Suho was already gone, continuing his way to the bathroom.   
"Oh my god. That didn't really happen, right?" Tao fell back onto the bed and buried his face into Kris' pillow. The man put his arm around him and laid against him, nuzzling into Tao's neck. 

"Let's just do it on his bed next time." Kris grinned, knowing Suho could hear them when they talked loud enough. The door to the bathroom opened and the man peeked from behind the corner, brows knitted in anger.   
"Don't you dare." Kris winked at his words and laughed as the man disappeared again, mumbling something along the lines of 'no sense for other people.. I'll get them someday.." Kris chuckled and laid down next to Tao again, who was still bright red.   
"Let's go again tonight.." He smirked against the bare skin of the boy's back.   
"Yeah, sure, let's go traumatize Sehun tonight." He managed to sarcastically huff out, and Kris snorted.   
"Great idea."


End file.
